1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates, light guide plate mold inserts and methods for making light guide plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices typical include a backlight module for providing light for a liquid crystal panel. An essential member of the backlight module is a light guide plate.
Injection molding is a current molding method for molding the light guide plate. A mold insert is secured in a mold cavity. Then, molding material is introduced into the mold cavity. After the molding material is cooled, a light guide plate is ejected from the mold cavity. However, a light uniformity of the light guide plate formed by a typical mold insert is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a light guide plate, a light guide plate mold insert and a method for making a light guide plate, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, are needed.